Sakura's Pet Vampire
by Three sisters productions
Summary: Normally a pet is referred to as a cat or dog or maybe even a bird. But what if you could have a pet vampire? Well it seems that Sakura has no choice in the matter. Full Genres:Romance/Humor/horror/Sci-fi/Mystery. Ita/Saku
1. The Pet

Sakura had known the saying not to trust a stranger but there was someone bleeding to death on the street with no one in sight to help him and everyone knew (Which wasn't much) said she had a soft heart so much so even for her own good…

"Sir!" She cried out running towards the bleeding man on the street, her "Doctor Senses" kicking into full throttle at the site. Sakura was by his side in less than 30 seconds. First, was the pulse to make sure he was still alive…

There was no pulse…

Sakura stiffened a little and sighed sadly. "I was too late…" Sakura was close to tears. She knew that every doctor had to deal with losing, sometimes before they even start; she had to deal with it before she even became a doctor. She was still a med student that was top of her class at such a young age. They told her if she kept it up she would be able to become a full fledged doctor by the end of next year… after she turns 17… That's right she was studying in college to become a doctor and she was only 16 right now… people around her called her a prodigy, but it was because she spent all her time studying and no time hanging out or goofing around.

Sakura was done thinking it was time to call the police. Sakura was about to reach for her phone when she heard several garbage cans get tipped over in the ally close by. She saw several shadowy figures there to before they disappeared in the darkness of the ally-way. But what really scared the poor girl was the grunting groaning she heard. It sounded like it was coming from the (dead) man lying before her, but 1 she was to scared to tell and 2 dead men can't groan… can they? Sakura had her phone out in 2 seconds flat. It was a technique that Ino had taught her and it came in handy. She was about to press the second '1' and 'SEND' when an arm shot up out of now where and grabbed her hand to stop her from dialing. She looked at the arm in horror… or more of the line of who the arm was attached to…

The supposed dead man was anything but dead… Okay he still did look like he was dead still but at least he was breathing! He was looking at her weary eyed and his arm was still gripping her small fragile hand.

"Don't… do *Pant*… that…" He panted huskily making sure to keep eye contact with the young girl. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

'This man was just dead! His heart no go thump-thump!' She found herself thinking dumbfounded. All stupid thinking was stopped when the man started to try to get up. "Sir you really shouldn't try to get up! I mean your injuries a saver and your heart wasn't even beating a few minutes ago!"

'And it still isn't…' The man thought to himself as he groaned at the pain that was washed all over his body.

"Sir I really need to call the ambulance! I'm serous you could die!" She just about screamed at the stubborn man.

'Kami if only this girl knew…' The man found himself thinking, still not relinquishing his hold on the pink haired girl in front of him. "No… Grr… Hospital… Condition *Pant*… They'll want… to examine *pant*…" He really wasn't lying he did have a 'condition' but they really wouldn't examine him just stick him in a freezer box as soon as he was unconscious because they wanted to go crazy with the paddles… again…

"Fine if you won't go to the hospital then I will treat you at my apartment! Just please don't fight me on this!" Sakura begged. The man thought about it for a minute. He needed blood and the best way to get it is from someone who is willing to 'help' you… He saw no flaw in this, besides there were several vampires in this area who are waiting for him to crock so they can have their way with the female and get a treat for reporting his death… He figured that they where Orochimaru's men as well. But any vampire in his right mind knows the saying "A dying vampire makes the strongest vampire."

"Where… Do you live… Girl?" He asked slightly releasing his hold on her hand. Sakura gently took the hand that was holding her's, then she bent down to his half sitting up form and linked her arm around to his side while linking his arm that was know in her hand around her shoulder's gently so not to spread the wounds further.

"I don't live very much further just a few corners." She answered him but more concentrating on getting him to her apartment without hurting him any more than he is now. True enough several turns and corners later Sakura found her apartment complex. When they entered the building Sakura had to take the (crappie) elevator that always made her nervous to the top floor, she couldn't take the steps for obvious reasons. The elevator creaked and whined every floor it passed then it stopped and shut down…

"We don't have time for this!" She panicked but before she knew it the elevator was up and running again head to the top floor flawlessly as if it where the best elevator in Japan. No creaking no whining, it even went a little faster than before. She was relived to say the least, but little did she notice glowing red eyes that where right next to her. Her apartment was 5 doors down from the elevator, apartment no. 188. "Here stay here while I get my medical supplies." Sakura spoke before setting the man down on her couch and headed to her bathroom. The man sat patiently at her couch and observed the girls home.

It was a one bed room apartment nothing fancy, but it could stand to be a little bigger. Her couch was old and a little rugged, her T.V. was also small. The floors were wood except for the small kitchen area, that the living room was attached to, which was a basic linoleum tile. The hallway that held the bathroom, closet, and her room was narrow and short in length.

The closet was the first to see when you entered the hallway. Then there was the Bathroom on the opposite side. At the very end was her bedroom. At last the girl came out with all her medical supplies and sat down to his aid. "I'm sorry to say sir but I have to take off your jacket and cut off your shirt. I don't want to make your wounds any bigger than they already are." He could only grunt in response. Slowly Sakura eased off his dark brown leather jacket, carefully cut his grey shirt down the middle and carefully eased it off like she did his jacket. She sterilized her cloths and started to clean him. "Jesus! It looks like you where attacked by either an animal or a monster!" Sakura exclaimed with horror as she finished cleaning him.

'So to speak…' He thought grimly waiting for her to finish. Sakura then grabbed the needle and thread and started to sew the many scratches that covered his torso and backside. Sakura kept looking up at him to make sure he was staying awake and surprisingly he was, but what was creepy was he was staring at her as if nothing was wrong with him. She wanted to make sure that he stayed awake so she decided to try to make a conversation with the man.

"So do you have a name or do I just get to call you 'Stranger'?" She asked with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

'Aaah so this girl has a since of humor… But she still smells scared… what sort of technique is this? Self calming? I'll never understand humans…' He thought to himself again. He didn't answer her question he just stayed quiet.

"Okay Stranger, got any family? You know Mom, Dad, Grandparents, Brothers, sisters?" there was still no answer so she had to try a different branch. "Oookay… How about Kids? A wife? D'oooor aaaa husband yaaa'know. I'm not one to judge…" This actually broke the silence and made the man laugh. It was loud roar that if it was possible could shake the entire apartment; Sakura could even feel the vibration on her hand that was still stitching his wounded chest. It was different from the silence and it helped her make sure he was staying awake so she decided to go on. "I'm not joking Stranger it's a serious question! Apparently it's a pressing issue in the world right now!" She said finishing another humongous scratch on his chest and now it was time for his back. She signaled him that she was doing his back next. "So which one are you? I mean you seam straight but I've been wrong before…" The man laughed again. It was actually a really nice laugh. She liked it.

'This girl really is a funny one… to bad she has to die soon… I think I would have liked her otherwise…' The man grimed on in his head. It felt like the girl had just finished up… He knew it would come sooner or later, so decided to be kind. Finishing his fit he looked at the girl that was now sitting in front of him. "My name is Itachi. I do indeed have a mother and father. I do not speak to my grandparents much. I have one little brother. I have no wife or children… And I am indeed straight." Sakura was stunned to say the least. The ma- Itachi had answered all her earlier questions and he was smiling! She hadn't even given him any drugs yet!

"Well that's good to know." Sakura said smiling. Now that he was all cleaned up and patched up she received a better look of him. He had the same build as a swimmer, lean but still somewhat muscular. He had high cheek bones and a straight nose, his eyes where a brilliant mix between coal and cool grey, and he had long raven black hair. Sakura had to keep her-self from staring at him. He was indeed handsome but way out of her ball park. "Say Itachi…" Sakura looked up to see that Itachi was still staring at her. "Um… What… did this to you?" she asked almost stuttering.

'Well I did tell myself that I was going to be honest until her death…' Itachi tilted his head and his smile disappeared. "A Were-Panther…" He said smoothly. Sakura was still for a moment blinking at him.

'Ookay maybe he's lost a little more blood then I originally thought…' Sakura winced in her head.

"Indeed I did lose a lot of blood, but you asked what did this to me did you not?" Sakura started sweating out of embarrassment at this point.

'I didn't know I said that out loud…' She was mortified. She had embarrassed herself and practically called a strange man crazy.

"You said nothing aloud love." He spoke in a softer tone. Leaning back in her sofa and rest both arms on the top of the rough cushion. Itachi let a smirk grace his face as he looked down at the girl who gasped at his movements and jumped up to retrieve the bandages.

"Itachi you shouldn't move around like that! You'll tear the stitches. Now put your arms down and sit up so I can get these bandages on you!" She practically yelled at him with her hands on her hips… Bandages and all. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm serious!" She yelled again.

Quicker then a flash Itachi stood up and was now just centimeters in front of her. Sakura was stock still again; her breath was caught in her throat. "And now I'm serious love…" Itachi walked behind her so she could not see what he was doing. Seeing a lock of bubblegum ping hair that interested him, he grabbed it gently and started to play with it. "Surly Kami has miss-placed one his angels…" He brought the lock of pink hair to his nose and smelled it. It smelled like berries, to him it was intoxicating. "But that's his fault… now isn't it love?" Itachi lowered his hand letting go of the favored lock and skimming the rest down with his knuckles. "I don't need stitches…" Sakura let out a breath only to hold in another one. "I don't need bandages…" He paused again letting his fangs grow. "What I need is…" He paused again as he bent towards her ear. "Your blood…" Sakura stiffened at his wards.

'Blood… Fast… No heart beat… Those things **are** real… He's a…' Sakura paused as she felt another puff of breath hit her ear.

"Say it aloud love… I want to hear you say it aloud…" He husked in her ear.

"You're not… a fairy-tail used to scare children… You're a real vampire…" Behind her Itachi's smirk grew. Sakura never moved not even when he snaked his arms around her stomach. Not even when she felt his cool lips on her neck. But for some reason he stiffened for a moment and moved away.

"You have too many windows in here love… It would be very bad if someone caught me eating now wouldn't it? How many does your bedroom have?" He asked silkily trying to coax her through seduction.

"N-none" She couldn't help but stutter that time; yeah she was scared as hell who could blame her. But her job is to help people no matter what they are.

"Then let's continue this there love." He spoke again. He expected her to try to run away or stand perfectly still out of fright. But what he didn't expect was her to do an about face to look directly at him with a determined face that he saw when she was cleaning and stitching his wounds. And her hands where back on her hips… Bandages and all.

"All right but if I die then I want to be cremated! And I want a funeral with ALL my family there!" She huffed at him like a five year old. If Itachi was surprised before then he was defiantly shocked now. He didn't show it he just shook his head to let her know all the information does compute. Sakura dropped the bandages and walked slowly in the bedroom. Itachi fallowed behind her curiously, and that's when Itachi started thinking…

Sakura stood at the end of the bed waiting… She felt arms snake around her stomach again, and in 2 seconds flat her back was pressed into the mattress of the bed with a very hungry vampire hovering over her like a piece of meat… so to speak… Sakura Squeezed her eyes shut not really interested in seeing what's going to happen next.

First she felt lips on her nervous skin then she felt his tongue liking the spot that he was going to be drinking from. Then it came, the sharp pain in her neck. She felt his fangs sink into her skin; Sakura couldn't help but grab the pillow edges. She didn't dare grab onto him out of fear that he would retaliate. Itachi felt this and guided her arms to his shoulder blades one at a time. Itachi was starting to slowly lose control over him-self; her type 0 blood was driving him crazy it was so delicious. He had accidentally ripped her shirt and brought it down to gain further access to her warm neck. But then her memories started to flow in to him with her blood, and that ruined things for him. He saw them as if he we there as if he was right there.

There was a group of people, with several of children to, they were at a dinner table. A certain pink hair child caught his interest.

Itachi stopped drinking and let the memories sink in. The stitches started snapping, and his body pushed them out so it could fully heal.

The pink haired child was facing the other table playing patty-cake with… was that?

'Mother?' Itachi thought as he zoomed in on the woman's face. It was indeed the great Vampiress Mikato Uchiha, playing patty-cake with a human girl… Though it wasn't against her character to do so… He also saw his father and different family members as well. This must have been a family meeting… One of the ones he as his brother didn't need to go to… But it was required, once you found a mate, to attend all of them. All of a sudden there where flashes of the pink haired girl dressed in black in what seemed to be a burial site. She was in the front row by herself crying at the mass of coffins laid out before her. There were many people behind her most of them where dressed in police uniform that they would be required to wear at a press conference or when they're paying their respects to a fallen member of a corp. The memories took him back to her and his mother playing patty-cake, all of a sudden there where repeated gun-shots in the background, stirring every one in the (what seemed to be) fancy diner. Mikato quickly grabbed the little girl and held her into her chest securely. While 5 males from the girls table stood up, took out their guns and aimed. There was a lot of yelling going on, Itachi couldn't distinguish what they were saying everything was muffled, and then more gun shots. The whole family lay dead on the ground. Itachi spotted Mikato's fangs growing until the hand of her mate on her shoulder brought her attention to him. Fugaku shook his head at his mate which was telling her there was too many people present. Everyone who knew her knew how bad her rage could be. She hated needless killing, she despised it. The now frightened pink haired girl was crying in her arms. There was another time skip.

The girl was in a High School, she looked as if she where 13. She was writing until a paper ball hit her in the head. She bent down to pick it up and un-crumpled it. Itachi couldn't read it the way her memories where playing back everything looked like ripples and slashes. But he didn't have time to read it because there was another skip.

She was in what seemed to be a principal's office; she was maybe a year or two younger than her current age. There was a man in front of her with a smile on his face.

"So you're the prodigy that all my teachers all talk about! Well congratulations if you keep up the good work then you'll have your degree by the time you're 17!" He exclaimed with an out-stretched hand. The pink haired girl shook it with a smile gracing her face, and then everything went black.

He had thought that the memories where done until they stated to flash on and off like a dying flash light he saw himself on the street corner and then in her apartment, only then where her memories finished.

It had felt like 3 days of memories for Itachi but it was only 3 seconds in reality. Itachi sat up on his knees, his loose black leather pants gleamed with the chain on his hip in the living room light. His body fully healed and stitch-free, and his hands where placed at his sides. Itachi looked down at Sakura, who was barely conscious from blood loss. Her mint green shirt ripped down to her stomach (Thanks to him.), which revealed a dark purple bra with black lace. The sleeves of the shirt and the straps of the bra was pushed down her shoulder revealing dark finger-print bruises (Again thanks to him.) that really stuck out on her milky skin. Itachi brought his attention back to her face she was still barely conscious, she was panting a little but she was sweaty. It didn't look as though she would stay conscious for long…

Itachi smirked at Sakura, his eyes turned crimson red before he spoke one last time. "Congratulations love… you just earned yourself a pet vampire." There was a silence for a few minutes before she finally fell unconscious. Itachi removed himself from the bed and left for the living room for a couple of minutes then returning to the bedroom with a large band-aid. He bent over the girl, licked her neck clean of blood, and placed the band-aid over the bite mark before the blood could resurface again. Itachi then grabbed the blankets, slowly and gently retrieving them from under her limp body only to cover her up to her neck. Standing straight up and taking another look at the girl, Itachi chuckled. "Father will not be pleased…" Itachi's chuckles turned into a soft fit of laughter. "Father will not be pleased indeed…" He turned around and started walking to the door. "To learn that his son and future hair to the great Uchiha Vampire Clan…" He stopped at the door of the bedroom and looked back at the human girl known as 'Sakura' who was breathing evenly and lying still in bed. "Has become a humans 'Pet'…" He spoke smoothly as if she was still awake. Itachi turned back around to exit the room and close the door. Itachi walked down the hall and into the living room. "Now Mother on the other hand…"

End of Chapter 1: The Pet

* * *

**And that's that. Sorry its a little short but It will be longer next time.**

**Sorry we've been gone awhile. We had a computer virus that had to be taken care of.  
**


	2. The pet BLOOPERS

**THESE ARE BLOOPERS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**

SEANE 1 TAKE 3! AAAND ACTION

Sakura had known the saying not to trust a stranger but there was someone bleeding to death on the street with no one in sight to help him and everyone knew (Which wasn't much) said she had a soft heart so much so even for her own good…

"Sir!" She cried out running towards the bleeding man on the street, her "Doctor Senses" kicking into full throttle at the site. Sakura was by his side in less than 30 seconds. First, was the pulse to make sure he was still alive…

There was no pulse…

Sakura stiffened a little and sighed sadly. "I was too late…" Sakura was close to tears. She knew that every doctor had to deal with losing, sometimes before they even start; she had to deal with it before she even became a doctor. She was still a med student that was top of her class at such a young age. They told her if she kept it up she would be able to become a full fledged doctor by the end of next year… after she turns 17… That's right she was studying in college to become a doctor and she was only 16 right now… people around her called her a prodigy, but it was because she spent all her time studying and no time hanging out or goofing around.

Sakura was done thinking it was time to call the police. Sakura was about to reach for her phone when she heard several garbage cans get tipped over in the ally close by. She saw several shadowy figures there to before they disappeared in the darkness of the ally-way. But what really scared the poor girl was the grunting groaning she heard. It sounded like it was coming from the (dead) man lying before her, but 1 she was too scared to tell and 2 dead men can't groan… can they? Sakura had her phone out in 2 seconds flat. It was a technique that Ino had taught her and it came in handy. She was about to press the second '1' and 'SEND' when an arm shot up out of now where and grabbed her hand to stop her from dialing. She looked at the arm in horror… or more of the line of who the arm was attached to…

The supposed dead man was anything but dead… Okay he still did look like he was dead still but at least he was breathing! He was looking at her weary eyed and his arm was still gripping her small fragile hand.

"Miss… *Pant*… I think *Pant* I need a band aid…"

Joker: HEY! No messing up the dialog!

Itachi: Why? Where not allowed to in the regular show!

Joker: And you're not allowed to here either…

Sakura: Can we plllleeeasssseee get on with this! Itachi's grip is crushing my arm!

Itachi: I'm bleeding…

Sakura: It's not your real blood!

Joker: ALRIGHT! Married couple on set…

Sakura: Aaaah-no…

Itachi: Not even close.

Joker: Alright we all ready now? Alright take it from the top…

Sakura: *grunts* nice going Itachi…

Itachi: *Sighs* …

* * *

Joker: SEANE 1 TAKE 4! AAAANNND AAAACTION!

SEANE 3 TAKE 1! ACTION

When they entered the building Sakura had to take the (crappie) elevator that always made her nervous to the top floor, she couldn't take the steps for obvious reasons. The elevator creaked and whined every floor it passed then it stopped and shut down…

"We don't have time for this!"

…

…

…

Sakura: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be using your vampire voodoo powers to fix this damn thing? That's the only reason I really brought you here! God!

Itachi: I do believe this elevator is really broken…

Sakura: Really! No shit Sherlock!

Joker: Um yeah… cut…

* * *

SEANE 5 TAKE 2!

"So do you have a name or do I just get to call you 'Stranger'?" She asked with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

'Aaah so this girl has a since of humor… But she still smells scared… what sort of technique is this? Self calming? I'll never understand humans…' He thought to himself again. He didn't answer her question he just stayed quiet.

"Okay Stranger, got any family? You know Mom, Dad, Grandparents, Brothers, sisters?" there was still no answer so she had to try a different branch. "Oookay… How about Kids? A wife? D'oooor aaaa husband yaaa'know. I'm not one to judge…" This actually broke the silence and made the man laugh. It was loud roar that if it was possible could shake the entire apartment; Sakura could even feel the vibration on her hand that was still stitching his wounded chest. It was different from the silence and it helped her make sure he was staying awake so she decided to go on. "I'm not joking Stranger it's a serious question! Apparently it's a pressing issue in the world right now!" She said finishing another humongous scratch on his chest and now it was time for his back. She signaled him that she was doing his back next. "So which one are you? I mean you seam straight but I've been wrong before…" The man laughed again. It was actually a really nice laugh. She liked it.

'This girl really is a funny one… to bad she has to die soon… I think I would have liked her otherwise…' The man grimed on in his head. It felt like the girl had just finished up… He knew it would come sooner or later, so decided to be kind. Finishing his fit he looked at the girl that was now sitting in front of him. "Sakura… I am your father…"

Sakura: Oh God…

Joker: Well at least it was something classic this time… Cut!

* * *

SEANE 5 TAKE 6!

"So do you have a name or do I just get to call you 'Stranger'?" She asked with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

'Aaah so this girl has a since of humor… But she still smells scared… what sort of technique is this? Self calming? I'll never understand humans…' He thought to himself again. He didn't answer her question he just stayed quiet.

"Okay Stranger, got any family? You know Mom, Dad, Grandparents, Brothers, sisters?" there was still no answer so she had to try a different branch. "Oookay… How about Kids? A wife? D'oooor aaaa husband yaaa'know. I'm not one to judge…" This actually broke the silence and made the man laugh. It was loud roar that if it was possible could shake the entire apartment; Sakura could even feel the vibration on her hand that was still stitching his wounded chest. It was different from the silence and it helped her make sure he was staying awake so she decided to go on. "I'm not joking Stranger it's a serious question! Apparently it's a pressing issue in the world right now!" She said finishing another humongous scratch on his chest and now it was time for his back. She signaled him that she was doing his back next. "So which one are you? I mean you seam straight but I've been wrong before…" The man laughed again. It was actually a really nice laugh. She liked it.

'This girl really is a funny one… to bad she has to die soon… I think I would have liked her otherwise…' The man grimed on in his head. It felt like the girl had just finished up… He knew it would come sooner or later, so decided to be kind. Finishing his fit he looked at the girl that was now sitting in front of him. "Sakura My name is Itachi and I want you right now… So let's save the time of a whole pointless series and head to the bedroom…"

Sakura: …

Joker: …

Sakura: *Goes to punch*

Jokes: *throws directors chair*

Sakura: Knock it off! I wanna Go home!

Joker: Pointless?

* * *

SEANE 5 TAKE 10!

"So do you have a name or do I just get to call you 'Stranger'?" She asked with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

'Aaah so this girl has a since of humor… But she still smells scared… what sort of technique is this? Self calming? I'll never understand humans…' He thought to himself again. He didn't answer her question he just stayed quiet.

"Okay Stranger… Do you know my line sense you fucked up so many times?"

Joker: HA hahahahahah c-c-cut-t-t-t-t! cut!

* * *

SEANE 5 TAKE 11!

"So do you have a name or do I just get to call you 'Stranger'?" She asked with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

'Aaah so this girl has a since of humor… But she still smells scared… what sort of technique is this? Self calming? I'll never understand humans…' He thought to himself again. He didn't answer her question he just stayed quiet.

"Okay Stranger, got any family? You know Mom, Dad, Grandparents, Brothers, sisters?" there was still no answer so she had to try a different branch. "Oookay… How about Kids? A wife? D'oooor aaaa husband yaaa'know. I'm not one to judge…" This actually broke the silence and made the man laugh. It was loud roar that if it was possible could shake the entire apartment; Sakura could even feel the vibration on her hand that was still stitching his wounded chest. It was different from the silence and it helped her make sure he was staying awake so she decided to go on. "I'm not joking Stranger it's a serious question! Apparently it's a pressing issue in the world right now!" She said finishing another humongous scratch on his chest and now it was time for his back. She signaled him that she was doing his back next. "So which one are you? I mean you seam straight but I've been wrong before…" The man laughed again. It was actually a really nice laugh. She liked it.

'This girl really is a funny one… to bad she has to die soon… I think I would have liked her otherwise…' The man grimed on in his head. It felt like the girl had just finished up… He knew it would come sooner or later, so decided to be kind. Finishing his fit he looked at the girl that was now sitting in front of him. "My name is Itachi. And I don't remember the rest of my line."

Joker: Oh dear lord hahaha! C-c-c-ut-t-t-t!

* * *

SEAN 5 PART 2 TAKE 4!

"Well that's good to know." Sakura said smiling. Now that he was all cleaned up and patched up she received a better look of him. He had the same build as a swimmer, lean but still somewhat muscular. He had high cheek bones and a straight nose, his eyes where a brilliant mix between coal and cool grey, and he had long raven black hair. Sakura had to keep her-self from staring at him. He was indeed handsome but way out of her ball park. "Say Itachi…" Sakura looked up to see that Itachi was still staring at her. "Um… What… did this to you?" she asked almost stuttering.

'Well I did tell myself that I was going to be honest until her death…' Itachi tilted his head and his smile disappeared. "A Were-Panther…" He said smoothly. Sakura was still for a moment blinking at him.

"Coockoo"

Joker: Cut! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Joker: Alright that's a wrap people!

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry I know you where expecting the next chapter but It is almost done right now. So for your patients I decided to release what was in my head... which where bloopers... These lines where stuck in my head so I decided to to a gag-real. I'm the one that wrote them Knight just shook her head and said "Oh dear god..."**


End file.
